Opalvira one shot series part 3
by The Great Uniter
Summary: Another one shot between Kuvira and Opal but with more love between them.


Opal and Kai were on Lefty when all of a sudden they saw people taking food from people Opal immedety jumped off lefty and went to the town. The bandits were getting into there car when Opal jumped on the front of the car "stop that food doesn't belong to you give it back now" Opal ordered but the bandits just laughed in her face.

Opal got into a fighting stance then blasting the bad guys the food landed next to her "retreat" the bandits fled the town Oapl sighed then picking up the food but when she looked inside it wasnt food it was money so opal went into the town giving back to the govenor. "Please avatar help us my state is in trouble my people are hungry"

"Ill do what I can" Opal said she flew back to Kai he was feeding lefty she put hay in front of the baison "Hey Opal look its a train"

'maybe they brought food and supplies' opal said they flew to the town. When they got there they relized it wasnt a supply train it was Kuvira's train people walked out in earth empire uniforms and soon the leader of the empire stepped out,the great uniter Kuvira.

"whats going on?' Kai said looking at Opal. "Kai there's something I have to tell you' Opal said "what is it?'

Opal sighed "I have to leave with Kuvira"

'what why?

"becasue she and I are bonded she gave me a year to see the world and train under the worlds leaders and now my year is up'

'but she cant just take you away,we need you"

'I know but if I dont go with her things will get bad shell never stop looking for me"

"No cant you just reason with her"

Opal shock her head no at Kai

Opal and Kai went into the crowd "the state of Yai is now under the full protection of my army" kuvira said mega tanks came out of the train and the earth empire soldjers started to pass out food but there was no water. "Whatt do we do there isnt any water"

Opal saw a well she water bended the water out of it and put it into huge jugs "hey that girl is the avatar" a villager said. Opal saw Kuvira they smled at eachother "dont worry im not abanding you well meet again I promise" Opal said hugging Kai then letting go tears coming out of her eyes.

"good luck" Opal said she walked over to Kuvira they embraced "I missed you so much"

'I missed you to" the they kissed the boys wolf whistled

On the train

Kuvira and Opal were in there private quarters they were relaxing on a couch. "I've missed you,its been a nightmare dealing with Varrick"

"ive missed you to"

"I hope you've enjoyed your time away from me because I'm never letting you go"

"i did enjoy it and im never going to leave again"

"good,get some rest well be in republic city soon for prince Wu's coranation"

"I bet my mom is going to be surprised to see me with you"

"I know and I don't care what she has to say she not in control of you any longer,your mine"

"I know I'm yours just promise me you won't lose control"

"fine I'll try and control my self"

Kuvira put Opal on her back then kissing her fully on the lips.

what my mom doesn't know is that I'm Kuvira's mate so that means we're bonded. We don't have to be married to stay together but we did have a small ceramony a judge married us,my family has no clue that I'm married or mated to an immortal.

We finally made it to ba sing se "honey I'm going to go check us in" I said. "ok,baby I took care of it theyll know its you"

"of course you took care of it" I said we kissed I went to the front desk.

after we were checked in I turned to see Kuvira one hand behind her back she was signing autographs I went over to her.

"Are you to married?" A girl asked Kuvira and I looked at each other smiling "they are look at the avatar's ring" a boy said. All the little girl giggled then leaving "come on let's go to are room,so you and I can play" Kuvira said.

i nodded once we were in there I put my stuff down laying down on the bed Kuvira laid next to me she touched my neck then her hand moved down to my callor.

soon all of are clothes were off I was breathing hard "shhh shhh everything is ok,I love you so much"

"and i you,more then you know" i said

"oh ah ah ah you will never be in control I am and plus you like it"

"hey I had to try" I said I kissed Kuvira hard she kissed me back her hands on my back her fingers doing circles on my shoulder blades.

an hour later

i was laying on the couch in the living room when i heard a knock at the door. I looked at Kuvira I went into the bedroom closing the door. "The coranation is about to begin,Mrs Song"

"Opal lets go" Kuvira said I opened the door we walked to the lobby together hand in hand I saw my mom "Opal?"

She looked surprised to see me I went over to her giving her a hug. "Your here your really here I missed you so much"

mom got a good look at me "why are you wearing the same clothes as Kuvira?"

"Mom there's something I have to tell you" "what is it?"

"the coranation is starting" a guard said

(opals uniform is like Kuvira's exept she doesn't have the metal back shoulder armor or metal neck collar,or the gloves Opal has a platum chocker around her neck)

Su gave her daughter a hug then going outside "that was close" I said "baby where's your ring?" Kuvira said

"it's in my pocket,I'll put it back on"

"it doesn't matter what anyone says your mine,you belong to me no one else" Kuvira said Opal smiled giving her parther a kiss on the lips.

Prince Wu's coranation was going good Kuvira was given the kyoshi metal of freedom the earth kingdoms highest honor.

"Thank you and if you dont mind I'd like to say a few words"

"sure why not we have six hours to kill" Wu said

"growing up in Zalfu with Suyin beifong I have learned that passing a title from one generation to the next was archaiit and that Technology and innovation shoud be what drives the nation forwardwas the pathetic rule of kings and Queens that the earth kingdom fell into such disarray,it's taken me three years to get it back on track and I will not allow it to slip back into the dark ages. "I'd like to make an announcement to the world Earth Kingdom is no more,and now this man has no authority"

"wait,what but I just got the royal broch"

"I have greated a new earth empire and I will continue to lead it forward my self bring a new age of peace and prosperity for my people and let my world leaders know anyone who crosses our borders are stands in our way will be crushed" Kuvira crushed the metal letting it fall to the ground.

Once back in there room Opal was on the couch Bolin confronted Kuvira "nice speech but what was the last part about the crushing it seemed a bit harsh to me" Bolin said

"That was just some tough rederike to let people know we mean business"

Bolin nodded talking out of the room. "Opal you are no longer allowed to be friends Bolin he is here as a guard and nothing more I don't want you getting to close to him"

all I could do was nod I had no choice to obey Kuvira. I know that everything she does is for a reason but sometimes I wonder if there for the right reasons.


End file.
